


Chance Encounters

by classicasshole



Series: Roxanne [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Angst, Forced Prostitution, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitute!Credence, Semi-Public Sex, knight!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Secret lovers, Knight!Percival and Prostitute!Credence, have a chance encounter at the town market and make the most of their time together.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Medieval AU, Roxanne being the first fic in this universe.
> 
> Roxanne was originally a oneshot but I would like to add to this universe so we shall see where it ends up!
> 
> Thanks to [emthrys](https://emthrys.tumblr.com/) for the prompt and helping me with my writers block, its much appreciated! :)))
> 
> ***
> 
> edited on 09/09/17 - just changed references to 'Lord Grindelwald' to 'the King', as I may want to change Grindelwald's role in future fics. It doesn't change anything in the story so far.
> 
> ***

As the oldest knight in the barracks Percival feels responsible for the younger knights, even for the lowly pages and squires. The food that had been distributed to the barracks was insufficient, almost insulting. That's how Percival finds himself at the market place looking for supplementary items. When the King and his retinue get back from London Percival will have to talk to him about the situation, however unpleasant that may be.

Goldstein and Kowalski have accompanied him, as if he couldn't procure the necessary food stuffs by himself, he wasn't hopeless! While the two knights did make the outing less tedious their rhapsodizing about their respective loves made Percival's heart ache, not that his friends were to know.

He hadn't seen his Credence in weeks. Between preparing for the King's return and training, he had little time to spare. And Credence... well Percival tried not to think about what kept Credence so busy. He frequently went to the brothel's pub. It was a cheaper way to spend time with Credence but he had to witness drunken louts groping at his love and making lewd comments. More than once Percival had been thrown out for fighting. Gnarlak has threatened to ban him, but its an empty threat, Percival is too good a customer to ban. 

Lost in his melancholic thoughts he lags behind his friends and loses them in the crowded market place. Its not somewhere he frequents often, its usually above a knights station to go food shopping. The stench is almost unbearable, hundreds of unwashed peasants crammed in the town's square. Numerous stalls selling clearly tainted, old meat and fish, and 'doctors' peddling ridiculous and offensive smelling potions, added to the smell. The oppressive heat of the mid-summer day was not helping the situation. Not for the first time Percival thanks whatever power is out there that he is of a certain station, and not one of the starving masses. 

Looking at the pitiful crowd Percival sees a flash of raven black curls. He immediately pursues. Following through the bustling crowd, Percival sees the dark haired figure turn a corner, down one of the many narrow alleys in the maze-like bailey, leading away from the square. 

Once Credence, and Percival following, has made it far enough down the alley Percival grabs a bird-boned wrist and pulls that delicate body to him. Wordlessly, before Credence even knows its him, Percival presses his boy up against the stone wall, slots his thigh between Credence's legs, and swallows any sound the younger man may have made with a possessive kiss. He presses up against Credence, pushing his boy back into the cold wall. Delicate hands come to rest daintily on his heaving chest. Percival shifts his thigh, applying pressure on Credence's cock. He feels Credence instinctively grind against him, chasing the sensation. Pulling away for breath Percival looks at his love. Credence's feline eyes are wide in shock, pupils dilated with lust.

"I couldn't help myself, I saw you in the market and I just had to..." he trails off, knowing Credence will understand.

Credence just stares back in shock. Its so rare that they meet outside of the brothel. It has happened before, Credence on the arm of a fellow knight at a tourney banquet. But just the two of them, just Percival and Credence, together, away from the brothel...

"I've missed you" Credence breathes out.

God, Percival has missed him! Missed his voice, his face, missed everything about his boy. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been by. Preparing for the King's return is taking up all of my time."

"I understand Percival." 

He's too understanding, Percival thinks.

"Well, we best make the most of this opportunity" he tries to tease but his voice comes out much too husky and ragged.

Before Credence can respond Percival dives back in for a kiss, knocking Credence's head against the stone wall. He runs a large, battle scarred hand up, under the light shirt his boy has on, thumb rubbing over a hardened nipple. That has Credence bucking his hips, Percival presses his thigh further against the growing bulge tenting the boy's pant. Credence lets out a hiss at the overwhelming pressure.

Deciding he needs to hear the sweet noises Credence makes Percival moves to possessively sucking bruises high on his boy's elegant neck. He bites at tender flesh and relishes the grunts and moans that Credence is trying and failing to quieten. Those beautiful, slender fingers dig into his shoulder, clawing at him as he pleasures his paramour. So far gone in the haze of lust Credence is enthusiastically riding Percival's thick, muscled thigh. Placing both hands on narrow hips Percival encourages his boy, aiding the rolling of his hips. Helping his lover chase the pleasure. All the while, he continues his ministrations, nipping and biting at the boy's taut neck. Lapping at the love bites he has already left. 

A high whine lets Percival know his love is near. Swiftly squatting, avoiding dirtying his knees, he pulls Credence from his britches and swallows him to the root.

"FUCK Percival!" Credence shouts as he cums, driven over the edge. 

Percival takes it all, unwilling to spill a single drop of what Credence gives him. He keeps Credence in his mouth as the boy softens. Swirling his tongue around the head, ensuring he got every drop. 

"Uhh! Please Percy, no more" Credence begs.

Lovingly tucking him away Percival stands and supports a sagging Credence. 

"What about you?" his boy questions, reaching for his trousers.

"I got everything I wanted" he reassures, peppering Credence's face with kisses, making his boy giggle.

He graces his boy with a softer kiss, lightly, teasingly nipping at his plush lower lip before sucking it. Credence is boneless beneath his hands and allows Percival to deepen the kiss. The heat of Credence's mouth is intoxicating, enticing Percival in, entrapping him. For he has been entrapped by Credence, from their very first meeting. 

***

It had been by chance, Percival had needed to relax after a particularly tough training session and had taken the first available whore at the brothel, and he had gotten Credence. Then a 15 year old boy, having been sold to Gnarlak by his guardian, terrified of Percival but putting on a brave face. Percival had been mightily impressed, the boy showed more courage than many a knight that Percival had fought beside. With frequent visits Credence grew to trust Percival, realised the older man would not hurt him the way other clients did.

That had been two years ago. Credence had blossomed despite the situation he was in. Where Percival had aged and suffered injuries in battle, Credence had flourished. With the help and mentoring of the brothel's other workers Credence had learned the tricks of the trade and had grown more lovely with every year. He knew his slender body, thick lashes, and soft curls were something many men loved, Percival included. 

***

"I have... to... get back... soon!" Credence gets out between kisses.

"No. Stay. Come back with me" he murmurs. 

"You know I can't" Credence chides gently.

He tightens his arms around the slim figure, desperate to hold on to him. But when hands gently push at his chest Percival reluctantly pulls back, he'd never deny Credence anything, not even this.

"We can't risk it" Credence whispers, pulling away, as if someone would overhear them in the empty alley. 

"Soon, my love, soon..." he find himself whispering back.

He watches until Credence reaches the far end of the alley and disappears around another corner.

Making his way back to the buzzing market Percival can't think straight, his mind is so far from barrack rations.

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice behind him demands.

He turns to face a frowning Goldstein and a worried looking Kowalski. Percival knows he must cover his absence but his mind is elsewhere. He merely shrugs, "Looking for you, we got separated."

Goldstein's eyes narrow "I know that. What took you so long? You knew we were going to Murtagh's stall, which is always in the west corner of the square."

Again he shrugs, his brain unable to come up with a reasonable excuse, the taste of Credence's cum still lingering in his mouth. He licks his lips, "Goldstein, Kowalski, you two can look after the food, I'm heading..." he waves his arm vaguely and leaves his two friends watching as he heads down a narrow alley.

"Something's not right with him, hasn't been for a long time" Tina says shrewdly, she's just itching to follow her former mentor, desperate to know what haunts him, because surely what has him acting so strangely now is the same thing that has him awake and worrying most nights.

"He'll come to us if he needs help" Jacob says confidently.

"Hmmm" she replies, not at all as confident as Jacob is in Graves ability to look after himself.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome and are greatly appreciated
> 
> find me on tumblr at [urban-caesar](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
